


Pitch Black

by hxise



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Gen, it's a mess, possible ooc, yachi and kenma only appears for a while
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-29
Updated: 2015-11-29
Packaged: 2018-05-03 23:56:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5311910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hxise/pseuds/hxise
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Shouyou, are you alright?” He heard Kenma shouting through his phone.<br/>Hinata chuckled, amusement laced in his words, </p>
<p>“Would you believe me if I said I fell into a well and accidentally went to another world?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pitch Black

**Author's Note:**

> Procrastination created this fic and I honestly don't know what I just typed.  
> Edited slightly so there might be mistakes here and there. o/

There was a legend about the well that was located in the middle of that abandoned field.

 

“If you scream your wish down the well, it will come true the next day.” Inuoka spoke, several whispers can be heard around him, some of them intrigued while some with absolute disbelief.

“If it was so easy, I would have been rich long ago!” One of Hinata’s classmate lamented, “Stop spreading weird rumors!” Another one of them dismissed the rumor. Inuoka folded his arms over his chest, glaring at down his classmates, “Get lost, nobody forced you to listen.” A few of the girls snickered and whispered among each other.

“Want to go try it later?”

“I bet I can get my crush to love me back!”

“Eh? It’s impossible. Stop dreaming about it, you idiot!”

“It’s dangerous anyway, who knows that well might just be haunted as well.”

The crowd scattered quickly when the teacher walked in. Hinata quickly slid back into his seat, greeting his teacher and resting his head on his palm. It was the first time hearing that sort of rumor and Hinata was a little skeptical. He did have a wish in his mind and would like to try it out but he was scared for some reasons, the abandoned field behind the school was left unattended for years, and he couldn’t get Kenma to go with him too since he wouldn’t believe in that and classify it as a prank.

“Shouyou.” Hinata frowned, deep in his thoughts.

“Shouyou.” This time the voice a little louder which abruptly pulled him out of his thoughts.

“What, Hitoka? He turned and looked at his desk mate who seemed a little frantic. “Nabe Sensei wants you to answer that maths question.”

“Shi-,” Hinata managed to stop himself from cursing and smiled widely at the teacher.

“Hinata, mind to share why are you spacing out so much?” Nabe smiled, a hint of irritation can be seen on his face. Hinata immediately stopped grinning and cleared his throat. Glancing nervously at Yachi for some answers who pushed her textbook towards Hinata.

“I am sorry! The answer is 43.”

 

–

 

“What are you thinking about so much just now?” Yachi spoke as she shoved her textbook into her bag quickly. Hinata looked up and shrugged, judging by her speed Yachi was packing, he guessed she probably was meeting Kiyoko later.

“Just thinking about that weird rumor, it’s nothing much.” Hinata tried to brush her question aside and started packing his stationeries as well.  The blond girl frowned, halting her actions as she focused all her attention on her friend.

“Don’t tell me you are planning on going?” Yachi dropped her pencil case on the table and held Hinata’s shoulder. “What if there are tigers or snakes! Don’t go Shouyou, you might just die. I am sure your wish will come true without having to risk your life.” Yachi blathered on about how dangerous it was and trying to persuading Hinata. Hinata sighed and placed his hand over Yachi’s hand, slowly pulling it away from his shoulders without letting them go.

“Hitoka- listen to me.” The redhead met her gaze firmly, pausing only a few seconds and only continuing when he got her attention. “I need all the chance I can get alright? It’s fine even if it doesn’t work.”

Yachi eyes softened, tightening her grip and pulling Hinata into a hug. “I wish I could help you with your problems, Shouyou. I am so sorry.” Letting go one of his hands, she patted his friend on the back slowly.

“It’s alright Hitoka. You have a date with Kiyoko right? You must be running late.” His lips pursed as he pulled away from the hug. He kept his head down to avoid any eye-contact with Yachi, he wouldn’t want his friend to see his vulnerable side and ruin her date later. Hinata, then placed her pencil case into her bag, zipping her bag in a swift motion and helped the girl to wear her backpack.

“Have a great time! Call me and tell me about how it went later.” Hinata gave her a little push and waved his hands, beaming at her. He was glad that he had friends who cared for him but his problems was something he had to solve on his own.

After Yachi walked out of the classroom, Hinata casted his eyes downwards, his usual smile died out on that day, only forcing one when his classmates greeted him.

He placed his bag across his shoulders and walked out of school, the amount of people had thinned out from usual, talking with Yachi must had taken up some time. Hinata stopped by the gates and looked at the left side hesitantly. The left would let him to the abandoned field with the well and on his right was his usual route home. He fiddled with his bag strap, his head moving from left to right to decide.

With a determined nod, he turned into the unfamiliar path, leaving his bicycle locked up against the fence. His speed picked up towards the field. It wouldn’t hurt to try… right?

He wheezed as he attempted to catch his breath, his back bent over and his hands on his knees. That was one of the fastest he had ran. Hinata took a glimpse at the well that was right in the middle of the field. He slowly maneuvered through the tall grass, hissing slightly when one of it left a cut on his leg.

By the time he reached the well, his legs was a little bloody from the injury. The redhead steadied himself on the top of the well and looked into it. The water was clear and not a single dirt was in sight. He could see his reflection staring back at himself and he was a little amused by it. His heart was beating a little faster than usual and he placed his hand on his heart, his eyebrows locked together in resolve.

“I want a cure for Natsu’s illness!”

His voice rang through the empty field, and the water remained still. Sighing, Hinata looked away from the well. Another prank rumor got him again. With the pain on his legs long forgotten and his shoulder slumped, he turned away from the well and walked away, the sky darkened and a few raindrops fell onto his skin.

But what he didn’t notice was that previously clear water was now tainted black and hands rushed up to pull Hinata backwards and down into the well.

 

–

 

He felt a sharp pain throbbing down at his left temple and immediately shot up when he remembered himself struggling and screaming against the force. Hinata’s eyes scanned the area quickly and widened when nothing in sight was the familiar empty field he was at earlier.

Instead, everything was pitch black, there was no sun and only a proud moon hanged on the sky. It was definitely weird- he could recall that it was still afternoon when he was at the well! He stared down his legs, the cut from before was gone. But it was quickly ignored when he could see a light flickering in the darkness.

Although the light wasn’t strong, he could hear a soft music lingering around the field, or was this a room? Hinata didn’t know, he carefully moved towards the light, like a newborn turtle clawing toward the ocean with the moon guiding it. A silhouette of a male, someone who probably was around his age was drinking some weird neon yellow drink. As he get closer, he could identify brown from the stranger’s hair.

“I see you are awake.” An unfamiliar voice spoke up. Hinata stared at the man curiously and tilted his head. The man placed his drink on the stone table and introduced himself. “I’m Oikawa and you are?”

Hinata looked at the man curiously, and gave his name.

“Right- you are really short you know.” Oikawa grinned and placed his hand on his orange hair. “Like a little chibi, you must be in elementary school. Is that what they called it over there?”

Hinata slapped his hands away and glared at that rude person. “No! I am in high school, don’t be so rude.” He stuck out his tongue at him and moved away. Although he was rude, Oikawa didn’t seems like a bad person to him.

“Where am I and what do you want?” Hinata took around but aside from the dim light source before him, he couldn’t make out anything in this place.

Oikawa grinned and slapped Hinata’s back. “I am only here to help.” His voice turned stern as he leaned against the table.

“Don’t you want to me to grant your wish?”

With that, Hinata stared at the person infront of him. His lips slanted downwards, “Are you lying about that?” Oikawa lifted one of his eyebrows, “Nothing is free in this world. With the promise of granting your wish, you have to fulfil a condition of course.”

Nothing would matter if his wish can be granted.

 

–

 

“Alright, alright. Chibi-chan, you must be hungry. Stand here and don’t go anywhere while I get some food.” Oikawa instructed Hinata and walked off deep into the market, disappearing into the crowd.

Hinata sighed and took a seat at the nearby stands and looked around the large market. Oikawa had brought him out into this place which he assumed it was a food market, although some of the food looked disgusting and some of the drinks looks questionable, the people seems to enjoy them a lot anyway.

He was a little doubtful when Oikawa refused to tell him what the condition was, what if he was just playing a joke on him? Or maybe Oikawa was out to kill him? Hinata shook his head, Yachi’s overthinking personality was obviously rubbing off him now.

He ran his hand through his messy hair and his eyes now focused on a small white dog which was moving cutely through the sea of people before barking loudly when someone threw a rock at it.

Hinata stood up quickly and made his way to the dog, trying to find out who did that, however, his movement stopped when a loud siren filled the streets. The people around him stopped in their tracks too.

The shops had switched off their lights and the market was pitched dark. It was hard to see in this darkness but he could see people started disappearing, or were they teleporting? The streets were empty except for him and the little dog.

Hinata picked up the animal and hugged it close to him. He didn’t know what to do. The dog was trembling a little but relaxed in Hinata’s hold eventually. Hinata walked down the small street in hope of finding Oikawa or just anybody so he can question them about this situation.

Some wind tousled his hair wildly and the dog started to bark loudly, squirming around his arms had made Hinata drop it on the ground. Hinata tried to pick it up again but his actions came to a pause when he saw something floating towards them. The dog was still barking non-stop at the weird floaty thing and Hinata could feel his throat being dried up.

He froze from his position and couldn’t even had the time to scream when the floaty monster hit him on the shoulder. A sharp pain rose up on his shoulder blade and knocked his back against the table. Hinata fell on the ground with the abrupt collision. He moaned in pain and he touched his shoulder, rubbing it slightly to get rid of the pain. The dog now at his side, licking his arms and trying to get Hinata to move away quickly. The dog desperately hit its head against his hand.

The redhead froze when the monster charged towards him again. His brain was screaming at him to get out of the way or die, but his limbs felt heavy. His eyes squeezed shut and waited for the impact to hit him.

He felt nothing hitting him a few seconds after, but there was a warm wetness moving down his leg though. Hinata opened one of his eyes and saw a patch of black slimy liquid sliding down his leg. He groaned in disgust and attempted to shake the liquid away. He held the dog against his chest and stood up. The monster was no longer floating but instead burst into tiny groups of liquid on the ground.

He grimaced and averted his eyes away from the floor. Just then a small flash of light went pass his eyes to hit another monster that was charging toward him. He let out a yelp and someone pulled him backwards, his body hit against a warm source and he looked up, meeting a pair of intense blue eyes.

It would be lying to say that he didn’t space out a little to admire those beautiful eyes which looked a lot like his mother’s. A voice snapped him out of his thoughts and now he was being pulled along to somewhere. Hinata was confused but let him anyway. As long as he was away from those weird monsters. He noticed two other people staying back, probably killing of the rest of the monster.

Hinata was pulled into a corner and the taller male let go of his arm and mumbled a few words, and a few lights appeared on the ground, closing off the corner away from the other streets. Hinata didn’t speak even though he was curious and watched the stranger do his things.

The stranger had hair that was darker than the skies in this place, Oikawa called this place Seikyo, and his face had a permanent frown plastered on his face, Hinata thought he would be more attractive if he smiled more instead. The stranger gave himself a satisfactory nod before turning to Hinata. His classic frown now going deeper- if that was possible, the raven stared at the shorter male. Hinata gulped and held the puppy a little closer to his chest, he attempted look everywhere but into the pair of blue eyes.

“You dumbas-,” He was interrupted when another voice called out. Another taller blond male and a guy with gray hair who was trailing behind the blond stepped into the place. The blond male pushed his glasses up slightly and looked at Hinata, displeasure written all over his face. It seems like he didn’t want to be here at all.

“So someone didn’t evacuate when the siren goes off, huh?”

Hinata made a mental note to himself that everyone was scary and he should avoid them at all cost. He didn’t understand what the blond was talking about and wondered where did Oikawa had gone to. The person with gray hair smiled and made his way towards him, out of all the three, he looked the friendliest and he felt like he could trust this stranger. “Don’t scare him, Tsukishima.” He lightly scolded but his smile didn’t fade away. “Can you tell us why didn’t you went home?”

“I am Hinata Shouyou but you can just call me Hinata.” The redhead smiled in return and took a quick glance at the blond, Tsukishima, who was scowling, and at the guy with black hair still looked very unamused at Hinata. Hinata stared at his feet as he stumbled on his answers on the second question.

He didn’t want to tell them that he wasn’t from this place and he doesn’t have a home here as they wouldn’t believe him anyway. Someone ruffled his hair softly and he looked up, meeting his eyes with the friendly person.

“You can call me Suga, but my real name is Sugawara.” After introducing himself, he pointed at the Tsukishima, “This is Tsukishima and the one with dark hair is Kageyama.”

“Suga-san, the barrier is going to wear off soon.” Kageyama informed Sugawara, urgency laced his words. Hinata could see the lights on the ground was fading. Sugawara bit his lips and held Hinata’s arm. Hinata looked down at the dog who was now sleeping soundly against his warmth. He was totally confused and he didn't know what he could do. Why are there monsters in this place and he just want to go home. He knew he was late for his part time job and he still had to visit Natsu the next day at the hospital.

“This is bad.” Sugawara stated and pulled Hinata closer to himself. “The monsters seem to be attracted to Hinata and they are still lurking around outside.”

“I got this,” Kageyama pulled a necklace out and removed it from his neck and placed it on Hinata. Hinata glanced at the necklace on his neck and blinked, monsters attracted to him? He shuddered slightly and nervously inspected the area, sighing in relief when he didn’t see anything.

“But- isn’t this…” Sugawara trailed off as his eyes widened in surprise, he was now looking a little shocked. “It must be Oikawa… this guy must be a human.”

Tsukishima grimaced at Oikawa’s name. A sigh slipped out of Sugawara’s lips. “I guess we had no choice, let’s move back to the house first and decide what we can do. Tsukishima will take Hinata first since you are the fastest, just in case the necklace doesn’t cover his scent well. Kageyama and I will stay to fend off some of the-”

“Tobio-chan, Suga-chan and isn’t that Tsukishima?” A familiar voice called out.

Kageyama moved and stood infront of Hinata, blocking his view as he tried to catch a glimpse.

“Oikawa-san.” Kageyama responded flatly and Tsukishima narrowed his eyes. Hinata tilted his head at their attitude and scoot closer to Sugawara, who rested his hand on the shorter male’s shoulder, giving him assurance.

“Why don’t you give me back my human?” Oikawa mused, gesturing Hinata to go over. However the gripped on his shoulders only tightened and Sugawara shook his head. “And what are you doing to do with him when you take him?” Why are they so hostile towards each other, Hinata wanted to ask, but he knew talking now would only worsen the situation. He didn’t like how they were talking as if he was a property.

“Oh, my sweet Suga, you know don’t you?” Oikawa chuckled dryly, “I’ll grant his wish in exchange for his soul.” Oikawa shrugged and Hinata trembled slightly. He knew there was a condition but he still felt betrayed when Oikawa didn’t mention it to him.

“Human and their wishes.” He heard Tsukishima grumbling under his breathe. “Can’t you see this thing doesn’t want to go with you?”

“Hinata, I thought your wish was urgent? Who knows when will your sister…” Oikawa smirked and crossed his arms. Hinata’s jaw clenched and he stepped forward, no longer afraid of the situation.

Nobody, and he meant no one will ever talk about his sister this way. He grabbed Oikawa and pushed him down onto the floor with him. “Don’t you dare to speak about my sister like this.” His voice sharp and his fist balled up at his collar. His eyes now dark and he could see a trace of fear in the other’s eye but it was quickly covered up by a sardonic smile. “You know, without me, you can’t get back to your world either. And this means you will be trapped in Seikyo forever while leaving your sister behind.”

Hinata opened his mouth to speak but words was trapped in his throat. He felt a soft touch against his shoulder and he loosen up, but he was still pinning down Oikawa onto the ground. The white dog had woken up from his sleep and was now barking aggressively at Oikawa.

“If Hinata is trapped here forever, it’s your lost too, isn’t it?” Tsukishima chuckled mockingly and leaned against the wall. “If I remembered correctly, you don’t have enough powers to bring two humans into this world.”

“Enough- Tsukishima.” Sugawara pulled Hinata up but he protested, only giving up when the other male used a little more strength to drag him up, freeing Oikawa. Oikawa rolled his eyes, “I will get you next time, Chibi-chan.” Oikawa walked away and slowly disappeared.

“Please explain to me what just happened.” Hinata pleaded and Kageyama squinted his eyes. “So the rumors are true… Oikawa summoning humans to grant their wish in exchange of their souls.”

Sugawara nodded, “Yeah, and we know he won’t stop until he reached his objectives. Hinata, you have to be careful while you are in Seikyo. Meanwhile I will find a way to get you back to your world. I will answer your questions later.”    

Hinata gripped the hems of his shirt, he felt really tired and he just want to sleep and forget everything and wake up from this nightmare. He bend down to pick up the dog and nodded. “Can he come with us? I found him just a while before those stuff attacked me.” Sugawara gave him a soft smile and nodded. “Of course, Hinata.”

He heard a shriek nearby and Kageyama pushed Hinata towards Tsukishima, He lost his balance slightly and hit into Tsukishima who glowered in annoyance. He grabbed Hinata and ran away from them, Hinata found it difficult to match his pace since this speed is not really human-like but he tried anyway. From the corner of his eyes, he could see Kageyama sending specks of light to kill the monsters.

 

–

 

“So those monsters are called shade and they manifest since there was no sunlight to balance out the darkness.”

“Yeah, basically that, they are like tiny black holes and they attacked people from time to time. The light source we created cannot mimic the sun.” Sugawara explained. Hinata noticed that the lights in the place was a little different from the ones in Tokyo, they don’t produce any heat at all. Both of them are now sitting on the chairs in this small house. The house was only lit up by the tiny light bulb by the dining table and it looked very empty with the exception of a few chairs and a couch lying in the middle of the living room.

“Are you guys not human?” Hinata furrowed his eyebrows. He thought everyone here was human but with weird superpowers who had seen a few times in the movies.

“There are no humans in Seikyo. Everyone is an ESPers, most people have basic powers like teleporting while others have more special powers.”

Hinata tugged on Sugawara’s sleeve, and his eyes sparkled. “Amazing! What is your power? Suga-san.” If this was a dream, he would definitely write down the process since it’s been a while since he had such an awesome dream slash the Oikawa part.

Sugawara chuckled and wrapped his hand around his tea cup, the ginger was endearing with his curiosity. “I can manipulate ice.” He placed his hand infront of Hinata’s eyes and formed a snowflake. He had seen snow before but the snowflake was beautiful and detailed. Hinata eyes went wide and clapped. “This is amazing, Suga-san!” He reached out and touched the snowflake carefully, he didn’t want to destroy it so he withdrew his hand away from it quickly.

“You must be tired, Hinata. Go wash up, I will try to find some clothes that can fit you, no promises though!” Hinata pouted but nodded anyway. Bowing his head slightly at Sugawara who looked amused with that action but mimicked the redhead and led him into the bathroom.

The hot water felt nice on his skin after a long and tiring day and he found some clothes outside the door. A grey sweater that was a little too large and a pair of blue trackpants which suited him perfectly.  He didn’t know where to go after his bath and decided to just sit on the couch on the living room.

He took off the necklace Kageyama had lent him and wiped away the water that was dripped onto it just now. There were patterns and words, which he couldn’t understand, carved on the metal and it was in the shape of a cross. He figured he should return it back to Kageyama but he didn’t know where Kageyama was at. He heard footsteps passing by and he called out the blond, after confirming the location of Kageyama, he grinned gratefully and bowed. Tsukishima looked confused at that action and quickly walked away into a room. Hinata rubbed his nape but didn’t put it in his mind, and walked out of the house.

 

–

 

Holding the necklace tightly, he slipped into his shoes and walked to the back of the house, he could see lights illuminating the pitch dark skies. Since there was no sun in this place, it felt a little chilly too, there wasn’t much plants either and Hinata honestly feel very foreign to this place. But that light felt warm, it wasn’t like any normal light like the ones in the living room.

While approaching the back of the house, he could see Kageyama making tiny lights float around the place, Hinata stopped in his steps, admiring the lights and the raven. He felt his heart speeding up slightly when a light burst into many little sparkles and the a small smile graced the latter’s lips. He quickly snapped out from his thoughts and moved towards him, holding out the necklace forward.

He felt Kageyama’s glance and he stared at his shoes, deciding that his shoes were quite interesting today. He quickly hid his hands behind his back when Kageyama took the necklace. Mumbling a ‘thanks’. It was awkward and he didn’t know what to do. Just then, a tiny light bumped onto his arm and he giggled a little, it felt warm and ticklish. But he covered his mouth when he realized that the taller was still watching him. He felt a little self-conscious and looked up to meet his gaze.

“What do you want?” Hinata managed to croak out.

“Shouldn’t that be my question?”

“No, it’s mine.”

“It’s mine.”

“No!”

“Yes!” Kageyama scowled.

“Mine!”

“Ugh- dumbass!” Hinata squinted his eyes at that, “You are an idiot!” They started to bicker, their voice getting a little louder after each insult until Sugawara shouted out of the window to tell them to keep their volume down. Kageyama groaned and sat on the wooden bench, Hinata sat down next to him and puffed out his cheeks, admiring the lights again, his face brighten when the lights burst, it looks like a tiny firework show that he always went with Natsu when they were young.

“Can you make more of the lights?” Hinata asked and looked up at Kageyama, awe can be seen in his eyes. Kageyama nodded silently and send more sparkles into the night sky. Hinata reached out to touch one of the light, sighing in content when he felt the familiar warmth seeping into his finger.

“This feels like a tiny sun in Tokyo.” Hinata commented as he tried to poke the light and bursting it. He giggled and attempted to poke another spark. “I never felt sunlight before.” Kageyama shrugged, eyes widening occasionally when Hinata send the lights into small sparkles.

Hinata thought that Kageyama looked innocent when he wasn’t frowning. “The sun feels warm and it just energizes me every day when I wake up. Then I will cycle to school while sweating and play volleyball with Kenma after school! If it rains, the ground will be all muddy and it’s hard to play volleyball.” He stared at his hand, reminiscing the feeling of spiking the ball. Hinata thought of getting Kenma to play volleyball with him the next day and his eyes down casted when he didn’t know when he can get back to Tokyo.

He learnt from Sugawara that the time here is different from Tokyo, 1 day in Tokyo is 3 days in Seikyo. Hinata wonder how they measure time since the skies are always pitch dark. “Volleyball?” Kageyama looked at Hinata and tilted his head. “It’s a type of ball game and it’s incredible! You should play it too. Maybe you will like being a spiker or maybe a setter.”

Hinata intimidated spiking a ball and setting a ball. He laughed loudly when Kageyama copied him and trying to set a ball which he earned a smack on his head after that. A blush creeped up on Kageyama’s cheek and he looked away, mumbling that he didn’t know the correct way and that Hinata was a bad teacher. Hinata pouted, he missed playing volleyball. He found himself enjoying Kageyama’s company since his the lights he created made the redhead felt like he was back in Tokyo and under the hot summer sun.

Kageyama stood up, and decided that they should head back in since it’s only going to get colder later, he nodded and followed Kageyama into the house.

“Why does Suga-san and Tsukishima looked at me weirdly when I bow at them?”

“Seriously? You seriously bowed?”

Hinata blinked, “Yes?”

“Bowing in this world means that you will be their slave forever.”

His jaw dropped and he started waving around, “What?! I don’t want to be a slave!”

Sugawara walked out and laughed, “Don’t worry Hinata, I read in books before that humans bow to each other as a form of respect, I am sure Tsukishima won’t want a slave either. We are just a little surprise from it.” Sugawara patted his head in assurance and told Hinata to sleep in the extra room which Hinata gratefully agreed, it was a simple room with a single bed at the side of the room and a bookshelf filled with books on the other side, Sugawara told him that this room was used as a bookroom last time, but nobody had the time to read these days. He traced his hand across the books and pulled out one that explained about Seikyo, he felt tired after reading a few pages with the dog at his side and switch off the lighting which was hanging above the bookshelf and drift off to sleep on the bed.

 

–

 

 Hinata shivered, and his eyes opened, his skin felt really really cold and he wrapped himself under the blanket. He didn’t know the temperature would fall down that quickly. He didn’t know what time it was either and it’s impossible to judge the time by the skies.

The book said that it was always night time in this world, and it’s definitely something he wouldn’t get used to. He heard the door opened and someone walked into his room, but he couldn’t care anyway since he didn’t want to get out of the blanket.

He felt another blanket on his head and he smiled at the warmness, whispering his appreciation thankfully with a shaky voice, with the new warmness, he slowly drift off to sleep again.

The next morning, he woke up, finding the dog snuggling close to him, petting it softly on the head, “Can I call you Cotton?” He picked it up and cuddled it in his chest. The dog let out a light bark in approval and licked Hinata all over his face, sending Hinata into a giggling mess. He glanced at his bag and took his cellphone out, he wasn’t surprise that there was no signal and shoved it back into his bag.

 

–

 

Kageyama rubbed his eyes sleepily, his sleep was disturbed when the unexpected coldness hit him, he had always hated the weather in Seikyo since it was always so cold with fluctuating temperature. He remembered that Hinata didn’t had an extra blanket and frowned, picking up a blanket from his cupboard, he made his way to the redhead’s room and dropped the blanket on Hinata who had curled up into a small ball and shivering under it, he heard the latter thanking him and he felt the corner of his lips had tugged up. Immediately suppressing it, he quickly walked out of the room, feeling weird about the feeling he was feeling in his chest.

The next day, the weather wasn’t so cold anymore and he made his way towards the kitchen, Hinata and Tsukishima was sitting beside each other and Sugawara was serving the food. “The king finally woke up.” Tsukishima sniggered and picked up his fork. Hinata still look as confused as ever and his lips tightened when he stared at the unfamiliar plate of food.

Sugawara chuckled and placed some mushroom into another plate and pushed it to Hinata. “Here, eat this instead. The ones we ate are the leftover of the shades we either hunted or bought from the market.” Hinata’s face immediately went pale and Kageyama suppressed a laughter. “Thanks for the meal!” Hinata chimed and ate the mushroom, giving a thumbs up to Sugawara to signal that the food was delicious.

Another thing Kageyama hated in this world was the food, everything tasted slimy and the drinks taste weird too, only on rare occasion can they eat food like chicken since they are limited and expensive. Unconsciously, he eyed the mushroom, gulping hungrily at it. He imagined the savory flavor in his mouth and the slimy pile in his plates seems very unappealing now.

Hinata must have noticed his gaze and offered one of his mushroom to him. Contemplating for a moment, Kageyama reached out to grab a small piece of it, a grin formed on his face, earning a snicker from Tsukishima. Tsukishima’s expression was priceless when Hinata offered some of the mushroom to the former. Sugawara chuckled softly, and promised them he would get more mushroom from the market the next time they went.

“Hm? Don’t you go to the market frequently?” Hinata asked.

“We don’t have to, you were lucky we were there yesterday to help you.” Tsukishima responded as a matter of fact.

“The people fear us.” Kageyama added on, his face scrunched when he swallowed another piece of food. Now Hinata was in disbelief, “But you guys are one of the nicest people I met.” Sugawara hang his head low and Hinata sent a worried glance over to the Sugawara. “We are a little different, while other people had normal abilities like teleportation, we had other skills that can cause destruction.”

“What about Oikawa? How did he bring me here anyway?”

“He used to be one of us but something bad happened, horribly terrible that some of us went missing or captured, I managed to find Kageyama and Tsukishima and brought them here. It is for the best if we could avoid crowded places.” Suga rubbed his temples, and Kageyama could still vividly remember of what happened during that time.

He could register how Oikawa was screaming and Iwaizumi had fainted, Daichi was taken away and Yamaguchi was still missing. If Sugawara wasn’t there to stop Tsukishima from destroying the government housing, who knows what will happen, will they get captured too or killed?

He shuddered at his thoughts, he surveyed Sugawara whose lips was quivering a little and Tsukishima still had an unreadable expression on his face, although he knew that Tsukishima was thinking about Yamaguchi. Kageyama admitted that sometimes he missed his old makeshift party and his fist clenched up when he thought of his leader- Daichi being captured. “I’m sorry.” Hinata pursed his lips, and the room went silent. Tsukishima cleared his throat and stood up, walking away into his room. Sugawara let out a tight-lipped smile and patted Hinata on the head. “Don’t worry about it.”

 

–

 

After breakfast, Sugawara excused himself out, saying that he had to find Oikawa to get him send Hinata back to his own world. After all, nobody can do it, except for the summoner – the one who can open the gates to the other world, provided if they knew where the portal is.

Kageyama said there was another way though, albeit being slightly more complicated and no one was sure if it could work. Hinata stepped out of the house and went to the bench where both of them sat the night before. He felt a little guilty not being about to do anything to help himself get back to his world.

His thoughts wandered to Natsu, the time moved faster in Seikyo only made him missed his sister more. He hadn’t been smiling much since he was troubled with this out-of-the-world stuff. Hinata also wondered why the people in this world knew about them but nobody in Tokyo ever talked about this place.

Maybe he would have some sort of abilities too, the redhead thought, chuckling to himself about that. It’s definitely impossible. His fingers tangled with each other as he stared up at the dark skies. It seems that there isn’t a need to worry about shades attacking the house since there was a permanent barrier blocking this space. He looked around the surroundings and found no other houses in sight, he could see a faint light shimmering in about a few miles away from them, which probably was the market he was at earlier.

A shiver went down his spine when he thought of those monster – huge white fangs with eyes that look empty and a body that looks like a black hole, he wouldn’t want to meet those again. He was lost in his thoughts but was pulled out of it when he felt someone sitting down next to him.

“Kageyama.” He muttered out quietly. The taller male nodded in acknowledgement and stared away at the faint source of light. “Is there anything I could do to help Suga-san?” Kageyama looked perplexed for a moment and shook his head. “The best help you can do is to just sit down and stay out of trouble.” With that Hinata scowled, burying his face in his palm.

“You sucks.”

“It’s true.” Kageyama retaliated. Hinata didn’t felt like arguing so he kept his silence, this made Kageyama uncomfortable and he apologized. Hinata shook his head and his lips turned into a smile. “Don’t mind it, I was just thinking about my sister.”

“Sister?”

“Yeah, she’s sick and I want to help her, the hospital ain’t doing anything either saying that it’s incurable.” Hinata blinked back his tears when he thought of the Natsu who was always so energetic and happy was now lying motionlessly on the bed, with tubes plugged into her pale skin and endless amount of medications she had to take everyday to keep her alive. Even when Natsu was awake, she would try to smile for him only to fall asleep in the next few minutes. “Maybe I should take the deal, my soul in exchange for my sister’s life.”

“No! there must be some other way, I don’t think your sister would want you to sacrifice yourself either.”

“I bet Oikawa would use my soul in a good way too, so why not?”

“Hinata, listen- even if your sister is well who is going to take care of her?” Kageyama protested, “Think properly please, dumbass. The last time I checked, Oikawa doesn’t have the ability to grant people’s wish”

“You look scary when you are worrying about people.” Hinata laughed and punched him playfully on the arm. “Thanks, Kageyama.” The shorter male stood up, his usual smile on his face. Talking with Kageyama had surely cleared his mind, throwing that idea to the back of his head. He saw a figure coming towards them and his brows furrowed, “Suga-san?”

Sugawara stopped in his tracks and grinned, his hands clasped on his other arm and something dark was sipping out of it. “Are you injured?” Kageyama frowned, placing one of his hand on Hinata’s shoulder to prevent him from running out to Sugawara, who was still standing in the area without any barrier. “Got in a fight with Oikawa, but I am alright.” Sugawara grimaced in pain and continued walking. “Seems like Oikawa can summon some nasty stuff.” He chuckled softly. “Come on, let’s get into the house so I can wrap this up.”

 

–

 

“I am really sorry, Suga-san!” Hinata exclaimed and quickly pulled out the first-aid out from the drawer. “I learnt how to wrap wounds when I was young, so please let me help you.” Sugawara told Hinata to slow down and held out his hand, exposing the wound which looks quite deep.

Tsukishima heard the commotion and came out of his room, sending Sugawara a questioning look which was returned with a shrug. Kageyama took out some bottles of medications and placed it beside Hinata, who was carefully washing the blood away from the wound and lightly dapping alcohol after it.

Sugawara groaned when the alcohol swipe came in contact with his skin. “I’ll do it lightly!” Hinata squeaked out, his fingertips accidentally touched the wound. He started apologizing profusely, and expecting Kageyama to yell at him for being careless. But nothing- it was silence. He looked up and saw Sugawara looking surprised. Tracing his line of sight, he was met with a closed wound with some scarring.

He gasped, eyes widening as he ran his finger over that same spot, the scar that was there before slowly turned into a perfectly healed skin. “Wh-what was that?!” Hinata released Sugawara’s arm and stared at it in disbelief. “Humans got abilities?” Tsukishima managed to voice out, Sugawara’s mouth was slightly opened, he touched the patch of skin that was just healed and rubbed it,

“I’m not sure, Tsukishima. Maybe they get abilities when they come to Seikyo?” Sugawara pressed his lips together and Kageyama stared at Hinata’s hand, he was definitely shocked at that outcome. “Come to think of it, my leg was cut by a blade of grass before coming here and it was gone when I woke up in this world.” Hinata blinked, now his gaze was lingered on his leg.

Sugawara thought for a moment and his face lit up. “Hinata! I thought of a way to get you home.” Hinata head snapped up, “Really? Can I?” His voice raised up in excitement, “What is it?”

“Yeah- the reason why Oikawa summoned humans to get their souls is because Iwaizumi had been unconscious for months, rumors said that if one were to collect human souls, he could gain the power to heal anybody for a moment.” Sugawara explained, before pointing at Hinata, “Since healers are sparse in this world and no healer would work for free, you being able to heal is an asset, and the key to bringing you back home.” Sugawara smiled. Hinata lifted his corner of his mouth and jumped. Tsukishima went back to his usual snickering and Kageyama smirked. “Let’s set off tomorrow morning, I bet Oikawa won’t reject this offer.” Hinata felt his heart pumping faster, he was going home.

Later that night, he joined Kageyama at the bench again and pestered him to send some sparkles into the sky. He only grumbled but did as Hinata wanted anyway.

The redhead admired the lights and the way Hinata made sounds of amazement had Kageyama flushed in embarrassment, no one ever said his abilities was beautiful, some was even afraid of the pure light he produced.

“Seems like we are going to say goodbye tomorrow?” Hinata broke the silence between them and looked at Kageyama whose face still expressionless. “Yeah, it’s been a short three days.” It was silent between them again. Hinata looked away and his sight followed a single sparkle floating down towards the ground.

“We are friends right?” He mumbled. This time Kageyama focused his attention on Hinata, he hesitantly nodded, “I guess we are.” Hinata grinned and patted Kageyama on the shoulder, “Thanks Kageyama! I won’t forget about you when I leave.”

The taller male reached out to grab his hand, placing the necklace on his palm. “I am lending you this for tomorrow.” Hinata touched the cross as if it was fragile and nodded, “Does this cross had an effect on those monster?” Hinata asked, securing the necklace on his neck. “It suppress the scent of a human.” Kageyam explained, “It should help you a lot when we set off tomorrow.” Hinata quirked a brow up, “Why do you have something like that?”

Kageyama contemplates for a moment before speaking again, “It belongs to my mother, my father told me she was a human but she died after I was born.” He paused, “It seems like my mother didn’t had any abilities like you.” Hinata studied Kageyama, he seems a little more relaxed after sharing that piece of information with him. The redhead held up the necklace and his digits traced over the pattern softly. “I will take care of it well.”

 

–

 

Hinata wore his school uniform with an extra jacket which Kageyama had lent him earlier that day. The weather had gotten even colder in the past few days that his school uniform wouldn’t suffice. He followed Sugawara and Tsukishima as they headed down a path, and by his side was Kageyama.

Huge rocks laid around the side of the path and not a single life can be sighted. Hinata held Cotton closer, wondering how long it would take to go to Oikawa’s place. Yachi and Kenma must be worried if they couldn’t get in contact with him, after all it had been about 3 days in here which means 1 full day had passed in his world. “We are reaching, Hinata. Keep a look out for any shades since we are in their area.” Sugawara warned and Hinata gulped, Kageyama placed his hand assuring him that it would be alright and he felt himself relaxed.

A small house came in sight and Hinata knew it was Oikawa’s house, it felt a little scary going back here again and a sigh slipped out of his lips. Tsukishima impatiently knocked on the door and the door opened to reveal Oikawa, he looked smug when he saw Hinata.

“Tired of the human and finally returning him back to me, huh?” Tsukishima only scoffed and let Sugawara explained their deal. Oikawa looked at Hinata skeptically, claiming that no human he summoned can use any abilities, and moreover healing which was a rare ability that only a few in this world was blessed with? He laughed but stopped when his attention landed on Sugawara’s arm which was free from injury.

“Fine, I will let Chibi-chan try it, if he can’t… I will gratefully use his soul instead.” Oikawa smirked and Kageyama tried to argue. But was stopped by Sugawara. Hinata nodded and followed Oikawa into the house, “I will do it, and if I succeed you have to send me back to Tokyo.”

He brought them into a room where Iwaizumi lied unconscious, his face looked pale and it seems like he couldn’t survive for any much longer. Kageyama averted his eyes when he saw his mentor, Oikawa never told any of them what happened after were separated and only avoided them, Sugawara had tried helping which was all refused. Shortly rumors of Oikawa summoning humans were heard but they didn’t believe it until they saw Hinata.

Hinata stared at the stranger lying down, strangely, he thought of Natsu but shook his head to focus back on his task. There wasn’t any wound in sight and he didn’t know what to heal and he wouldn’t know if it was going to be effective anyway. Oikawa swept Iwaizumi’s hair back with affection and pulled Hinata over.

“If he gets even worse, you are going to die.”

Hinata nodded, placing down Cotton on the floor, he gently placed his hand on the stranger’s forehead. Hoping there might be some effect. He could feel a warm light concentrating on his palm and he tried to focus more on his hand, his eyes closed when he felt a little dizzy and a single sweat slipped down his head. He could hear Oikawa calling out Iwaizumi’s name and a faint sound of an unfamiliar voice. Hinata could feel that he was near his limit and tried sending a last surge of his ability down onto his hand. His palm felt hot like he had just burned it and the vein under his temple pulsating harder against his skin. He reopened his eyes and it was blurred for a moment, He saw the stranger looking at him with a confused expression and Hinata let out a faint smile, before collapsing right on him.

 

–

 

“Hinata!”

Kageyama grabbed Hinata before he would fell on Iwaizumi, his dog, was starting to bark wildly when it saw Hinata fainted. The taller male frowned and Sugawara quickly led them to another room which he placed the redhead gently on the bed. Tsukishima came in with a wet towel in which Kageyama accepted and placed it down on Hinata’s forehead after sweeping his orange fringe to the side.

“He worked more than his limit.” Sugawara stated, looking apologetic to the unconscious male. “He will wake up in a few hours after his body restore back his own powers.”

Tsukishima and Sugawara left the room for a moment to check out Iwaizumi who had woken up, but still weak and couldn’t move around, it seems like he had an injury on his head inflicted by one of the attackers last time.

Kageyama watched Hinata who seems peaceful in his sleep, the room was filled with his soft breathing. He lightly prod Hinata’s cheek and earning no reaction back. Even if it was for a short period of time, he could see that Hinata had a lot of burden on his shoulders. His sister must be in a critical condition that he was willing to trade his life for hers.

Kageyama couldn’t imagine doing that for anybody, and he respected the boy being able to do so. But he wouldn’t want Hinata to die, and Oikawa was possibly lying about granting his wish, no people in this world can do that. He felt connected to him- probably because he was a human like how Kageyama’s mother was. He didn’t have any complaint though, he liked the sense of familiarity with had with Hinata.

He picked up Hinata’s hand and held it with his, and the other hand playing with the orange locks. Cotton strides into the room and jumped up onto the bed, licking Hinata’s face hoping that he would wake up, but dejected when it failed and it curled up into a little furball on Hinata’s chest. Kageyama chuckled and watched the dog fighting its urge to sleep but only failing in the end. He could hear Sugawara and Oikawa discussing about something in the other room, and occasionally Tsukishima would interfere to talk. Kageyama wanted to know what happened but he didn’t want to leave Hinata alone and he reminded himself to ask Sugawara. He yawned and rested his head on the side of the bed, falling asleep in a few minutes, today had been a rough day.

 

–

 

He was running down the pitch dark forest and Hinata couldn’t see clearly, all the trees were dead but was still standing and something was chasing him, He hid behind a huge rock and his breathe hitched when he heard a loud shrieking near him. Hinata didn’t dare to let out a scream as his heart started beating faster and faster, he could only watch the monster hitting him crashing hardly into his chest and he was falling and falling down an endless pit.

His eyes shot open as he tried to catch his breath, and sighing in relieve when he saw he was in a room and not in that dead forest. He sat up and Cotton slid down from his chest and onto his lap, waking up only after the towel on his head had fallen on it. Chuckling lightly, he placed the towel aside as Cotton tried to shake its fur, only to attack Hinata into a licking mess after that, “Stop it, Cotton.” He laughed and hold the dog up with his right hand.

Somehow he couldn’t lift his left hand. He turned and saw Kageyama sleeping with his hand as a pillow. Hinata smiled at this scene and placed Cotton down to move Kageyama into a better position, freeing his left hand and placing his pillow under Kageyama’s head.

Sugawara stepped into the room and hugged Hinata for a few seconds. “You scared us, but you did a great job. Iwaizumi had woken up but he’s resting now.” His lips tugged up into a wide smile, “I saved someone!” He exclaimed but realizing he was too loud, he covered his mouth and looked at Kageyama who was squirming around and opened his eyes. He sent an apologetic look to him before focusing on Sugawara again.

“So… Is Oikawa willing to send me back now?” Hinata inquired as he ran his hand through Cotton’s fur.

“Yeah, he was feeling sorry to you though, he will open the portal to send you back after you had woken up.”

“Alright, I guess I will get ready and I should be ready to go.” He beamed, and Sugawara returned a smile. “I’ll miss you, Hinata. Good luck with the things on your side.”

Hinata nodded, he will definitely miss Sugawara too.

Kageyama watched the two of them quietly, they had created a bond between them and he could see Sugawara likes Hinata a lot, even Tsukishima who was always scowling might have felt a little protective with him. Hinata was an amazing person who pulled people towards him.

Afterwards, Sugawara left the room to inform Oikawa and only the both of them were left. Hinata removed the necklace from his neck and gave it back to Kageyama, who accepted it and wore it immediately. Hinata moved and grabbed his sling bag and retrieved a small keychain, it was in a shaped of a volleyball and he passed it to Kageyama, who was scanning the green and red patterns on it.

“It’s a volleyball shaped keychain, Kageyama.” Hinated beamed, “I want to give it to you since you lent me your necklace. Kageyama held it in his hands and admired the keychain, muttering a ‘thank you’ and placed the keychain carefully into his pocket. He heard Sugawara calling them and they left the room and towards the source.

“Chibi-chan, it’s time to go.” Oikawa grinned and gestured them to follow him out of the house and into a small cave. Iwaizumi was wordlessly walking beside Oikawa, he looked tired. “Iwa-chan is all better now and it’s all thanks to you, Hinata.” It felt strange when Oikawa said his name for the first time and without any trace of mockery lingering in them. Iwaizumi turned and smiled at Hinata, conveying his thankfulness to him. Hinata scratched his head and laughed. “It had surely been an adventure.”

 

–

 

Hinata passed Cotton to Kageyama and patted the dog one last time. Bidding his goodbye to it, Cotton whined softly when Hinata turned his back to stand on the portal, smiling at both Tsukishima and Sugawara and waving to them. Lastly he glanced at Kageyama who had a sour look on his face and looked away immediately when he noticed Hinata narrowing his eyes at him. Hinata sighed and nodded at Oikawa signaling that he’s ready to go. Licking his lips in anticipating and clutching on his bag strap. He heard Oikawa apologizing to him just before sending him away, his closed his eyes when an impact hit him and felt like he was falling down for a long time.

Reopening his eyes again, he could see light blue- not black and his hands was touching the long grass, he smiled and stood up. He was back at Tokyo.

Maneuvering out of the grass again, he could feel the grass leaving cuts on his legs, this time, the wounds stayed, seems like his abilities only worked in Seikyo.

He checked his phone and his phone almost lagged due to the harsh vibrations. Yachi and Kenma has texted and emailed him during the time he had gone missing, he grinned, he can make up some excuse for his absence for the day.

Just then, Kenma had called him, and he picked up.

“Shouyou, are you alright?” He heard Kenma shouting through his phone.

Hinata chuckled, amusement laced in his words, “Would you believe me if I said I fell into a well and accidentally went to another world?”


End file.
